Arrow Through The Arc
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Clint Francis Barton always felt like the black sheep in his family. Even when it was just him and his brother, he felt different and not important. That all changed when he met the billionaire, iron hero Tony Stark. Will Clint get his happy ending or will his past forever stand in the way.


**I noticed that there's not a lot of Ironhawk stories, at least express how they got together. As there isn't a lot of bad Pepper stories. Well this is my attempt at the pairing.**

 _Prologue: Being Different_

For the longest time Clint knew he was different. For one thing, he wasn't into the things his older brother and other boys were into. But instead he was interested in singing and dancing, even though it wasn't nothing wrong with wanting to sing and dance. But that didn't stop him from becoming his drunk father's punching bag. Bad enough his mother and older brother sat and did nothing. He oddly felt a connection with one of the Nsync singers, Lance Bass. He didn't know why but he liked him more than the rest of the group. When his parents died in a car crash, he didn't know whether to be sad or glad. Glad that his alcoholic, abusive father was dead or sad that the fact that his parents are gone, leaving him and his older brother orphans.

It wasn't into he was ten when he realized it all. Why he prefer to listen to Lance Bass' solos or why he never had a crush. But he did and it was on a guy at the circus, him and his brother Barney ran off to. Jesse Mills was just a few years older and was the circus' animal trainer. It wasn't love but he can admit that he was really attracted to Jesse. When his brother found out about his little brother being gay, it wasn't pretty. So he tried to fit in and go for a art that seemed manly. Archery. Buck Chisholm was an amazing teacher and he flew by training with breeze. He was so good with archery that he excelled higher than Buck. Which didn't go well with Chisholm aka Trickshot. After Buck and Barney left him for dead and a serect organisation found him, is where he witness true love. By the name of Anthony Edward Stark.

-O-

 _Chapter one: The Introduction Of Tony Stark_

Clint Barton was fourteen years old when he was called into the Director's office. He had just returned from a mission where his target was a young Russian assassint, by the name of Natasha Romanoff. She was being questioned by one of the agency's head agents. When he entered the bright office the director sat behind the desk, his right eye covered with a black patch as the left glared at him.

"Agent Barton. I hear you caught the target."

Clint took off his fingerless gloves and sat on a chair after spinning it around where his chest was against the back of the chair. "Aye, aye captain, sir."

Director Nick Fury rubbed his head. "Barton, I'm going to send you and whoever you deem for a partner along with Coulson to Budapest. I have a meeting with Stark."

Clint stood from the chair as Fury walked from behind his desk. "May I request Ward or May to take the offer. I would like to..."

"You want to meet Tony Stark. Typical. Fine granted. Tell Coulson and meet me in the garage in five."

Clint saluted the director before heading out of the office. He walked into a field office where a curvy red head was zipping up a tight black cat-suit. A young agent around eighteen looked up as a man with brown hair and bright blue eyes looked at him.

"Hawkeye. Are you ready to go?"

Clint walked over to his locker and picked up his quiver and threw it on his back before grabbing his bow. "Fury gave me another assignment. Ward and Romanoff can go with you Coulson."

The dark haired eighteen year old looked at the young red head female. But before he could say anything the pretty red head glared at him, in her green eyes said a unsaid threat that made him keep his mouth close. Clint patted the four year older agent's shoulder before leaving the field office. He went to the Shield garage where his S.O. was waiting in a black Chevrolet Suburban.

"Hurry up and get your ass in the truck."

Clint threw his quiver and bow in the backseat before getting in the front. "So, where are we going?"

Nick didn't respond. But put the truck in drive and drove out of the underground garage.


End file.
